Pikachu Libre (PXSSB)
Pikachu Libre '''(ピカチュウリブレ''' (Pikachuuribure) in japanese) is a startable playable Electric-Fighting type in Pokémon X Super Smash Bros.. According to the official Pokédex, Pikachu is classified as Pokémon #025 and debuted in Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow. However, being also classified as an Echo Fighter (ε) of Pikachu, Pikachu Libre is a cosplay Pokémon to participate in contests in Pokémon X & Y. But in this game, she's a female Pokémon in all outfits, and can use Fighting type moves unlike Pikachu. Ikue Ohtani voices Pikachu's voiceclips as in all Super Smash Bros. ''games. However, she's less vocal with Pikachu libre. Attributes Pikachu Libre is Pikachu's Echo Fighter. However, unlike ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she has a different moveset, so she's classified as an alternate character. Pikachu Libre's gamestyle is more aggresive and less defensive. Combo's and killing moves are her speciallity. She's fast and nimble overall like Pikachu, but she doesn't have her Thunder Jolt to camp out opponents, like Pikachu does. She suffers a lot of approaching options, besides her Quick Attack. Differences from Pikachu As mentioned before, Pikachu Libre has a entirely different moveset than Pikachu. As for her main attributes, the two are exactly the same. Ground attacks Neutral attack *Unlike Pikachu, Pikachu Libre has two neutral attacks and a jab finisher: two tail sweeps (one forward and one upwards) and a Thundershock. * * Dash attack *Dash attack is a forward flying kick, similar to Charizard's. * * Forward smash *Forward smash is a Thunder Punch, an Electric-type move. It's similar to Raichu 's but its less stronger. * * Up smash *Up smash is an Iron Tail, a Steel-type move. * * Down smash * * * * * Aerial attacks Neutral aerial *Neutral aerial is a Flying Press, a Fighting-type move. It is similar to Incineroar 's. * * * Forward aerial *Forward aerial is a Flying Elekick, an exclusive Electric-type move only for Pikachu Libre. It kicks forward with electricity. *Forward aerial final hit has the same knockback data as from Pikachu's. * * * * Back aerial *Back aerial is a backwards kick, similar to Pikachu's back aerial in Super Smash Bros.. * * * * Up aerial *Up aerial now it's opponents forward first, going with his tail anticlockwise upwards. * * * Down aerial *Down aerial is a Low Elekick, an Electric-type move. It isn't an official Pokémon move but takes inspiration of Pikachu Libre's Flying Elekick. *Down aerial has the same properties as Pikachu's. * Throws & grabs TBA Special moves *Pikachu Libre's Final Smash is Catastropika!!. Moveset *Pikachu Libre's hidden ability is Lightning Rod. When reached at 130%, this ability activates. Electrical attacks are almost imune against this ability. When eletrical attacks enter in contact with this ability, Pikachu Libre's ground speed increases (including Quick Attack). *Pikachu Libre can wall jump. *Pikachu Libre has an advantage against Water type, Normal type, Rock type, Steel type, Ice type and Dark type moves and takes less damage from them. *Pikachu Libre has a disadvantage against Ground type, Ghost type, Grass type, Electric type, Dragon type, Poison type, Bug type, Psychic type and Fairy type moves and takes more damage from them. *Pikachu Libre is strong against Flying type moves but she takes also more damage from them. Palette swaps / Alternate colors Trivia *Some of the moves that Pikachu Libre does in this game, in Pokémon games, she's unable to perform it.